


下岗讲师海尔森

by Mjula



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Sorry but this Haytham is a loser
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjula/pseuds/Mjula
Summary: 我们发现了一个问题——无论什么类型的文、什么背景的AU，海尔森都是有权有势的牛逼人物。他怎么就能永远这么厉害！不行！必须有一个失败人士海尔森！
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

0.  
  
石溪大学文理学院讲师海尔森•肯威中年下岗了。  
  
得到这个不幸的消息，他赶紧跑去找院长。院长雷吉纳德•伯奇饱含同情地把他请进办公室，倒上两杯茶。  
  
“肯威博士，海尔森，我明白，我都明白。”雷吉纳德摆摆手。“我们是多年的老朋友了，你也是我的老部下，……”  
  
“雷吉纳德，我不能丢掉这份工作。请您一定再考虑一下。”海尔森央求。  
  
“这不是一个人能决定的。”雷吉纳德叹气，拿起一沓打印纸，翻出一个表格怼到海尔森面前。“你看，现在形势很不好。跟两年前相比，NIH的经费减少了30%。来自企业的经费少了更多。我们都很困难。很多实验室都维持不下去了，只能解散，比如可怜的莱尔博士的课题组。他还不知道这个消息。”  
  
“可是，我的研究已经到了关键节点！”  
  
“我知道。我知道。”雷金纳德疲惫地说，“我已经为你尽力争取了。我了解你的状况。就算看在这么些年一块喝掉的红茶的份上我也不能坐视不管啊。可是，问题是这么多年下来，你既没有什么亮眼的成果，也没发表什么文章。现在整个学校都缺钱，董事们认为，为了未来的发展，到了改革积弊的时候了，要清退一些老人，给有干劲的年轻人腾出位置。我也很难为你求情。”  
  
“可是您不能就这样随随便便终止我的项目，这会让我们的学院从此缺失一个重要的研究领域。”  
  
“你的项目啊，是那个什么来着，研究小鼠失眠机制……”  
  
“是大鼠……顽固性失眠症的神经生物学机制及其诊疗方案。目前我已经建立了大鼠失眠模型，很快就会有重大突破的。”  
  
“迈尔斯博士的实验室已经在做神经生物学了，这不，我听说他们的文章上星期刚刚被 _Science_ 接收了。你可以放心，你的课题不会荒废，会安排迈尔斯的博后接手。况且你原本就是在跟他们合作嘛。”  
  
“雷金纳德，我真的不能就这样失业。再过一年多，我儿子就要读大学了，要钱的啊。”海尔森哀求。  
  
“唉。这我也没什么办法呀。他可以去读公立大学嘛。让他申请我们学校也不错，到时候我会照顾他的。海尔森，你要明白，不是我见死不救，这件事很复杂。”雷金纳德说，愁得脸颊的皱纹都堆起来了。  
  


1.  
  
海尔森又找朋友同事打听了一圈。这件事果然很复杂，牵涉到学校的派系斗争；而雷金纳德果然也没有见死不救，只是他竭尽全力把踢人的标准降低到下限以下也没法把海尔森圈进去，海尔森还真的没法怪他。他的同门师兄弟姐妹几乎都成为了著名学者教授，转行的基本成为商界精英或IT牛人，只有他十多年混白了头发只是个小破讲师，还被炒了。如今，好多刚刚三十岁左右的年轻人刚一入职就是教授副教授。想到这些，他不禁更加心酸了。  
  
总之，海尔森还是下岗了。他回到那间坐了十几年的小办公室，默默收拾自己的所有物放进箱子里，连同窗台上的几棵盆栽，一起搬进后备箱。一些跟实验项目相关的数据资料找后续负责人接收。开车离开实验楼的时候没有熟人出来送行，可能是因为大家都在忙着工作。发动车子时，他想起来今天是周三，于是开车绕道去教室后面的farm bus最后买了一次便宜新鲜的菜。摊主跟他是老相识，两个人还说了几句笑话。回家之后，他把东西从后备箱搬出来，箱子扔在走廊，盆栽摆到有阳光的窗台上，然后就跟猫一起瘫在沙发上瘫了一下午。  
  
到了日落的时候，他看了钟表，意识到康纳快要回家了，既然他这个父亲在家，那么最好给儿子做晚饭。他爬起来，把中午买的菜拿去厨房。  
  
他的心情终于好转了一点。虽然他失去了大学的工作，但是日子又不是过不下去了。他还有教团的福利津贴。康纳也在周末打工赚钱。  
  
是的，海尔森是一个圣殿骑士。  
  


2.  
  
海尔森出生在伦敦的一个普通海员家庭。由于他成长中的一系列不幸事件的累积，他在青年时期决定去大洋对岸的美国追求科学梦想。他大学期间成绩不错，因而有幸进入了生命科学的圣地冷泉港实验室，成为了炸药奖得主奥迪托雷的门下。  
  
众所周知冷泉港实验室是一个令人头秃的地方。其实其他科研机构也差不多，各种重大科学进展都需要博士生博后拿人命来堆，而海尔森就在这种地方燃烧了十余年的生命。最终他凭借不错的成果，乘着当时生物医学研究的扩张势头，成为了石溪大学的讲师，成功上岸。  
  
后来的事实证明，这就是海尔森一生的高光时刻了。  
  
当时的雷金纳德•伯奇还是个年轻的副教授。机缘巧合，海尔森跟雷金纳德成为了朋友，雷金纳德看这小伙子挺不错的，有想法有志气，而且把房子买在了一个很方便的地方，于是介绍海尔森加入圣殿骑士团。雷金纳德看他家境普通，要还房贷，领着学校的微薄薪水谈个恋爱都困难，就给他申请了一份教团的福利津贴。虽然不多，但是万一失业，足够维持基本生活。  
  
海尔森非常感激雷金纳德。  
  
从此，海尔森多了一个很酷的秘密身份。这并没有改变他的生活——他仍然每天开车去学校做实验或者讲课，但是又在某种程度上改变了他的生活。作为圣殿骑士团的基层成员，他需要参加不定期的集体活动，听本地区的领导讲话，参加投票选举和公益活动之类。通常的情况都是领导在前排高谈阔论，他在后排百无聊赖地摸鱼，看看小说，发发呆，涂涂鸦，偶尔甚至把学生的论文拿过来批改。等到茶歇和吃饭时间，他就开心又低调地跑去拿吃的。圣殿骑士团别的不说，集体活动上提供的食物都非常好吃。每年的年终会议上有很多平时见不到的大佬，比如美国东海岸的负责人。他只能格外战战兢兢地摸鱼，但是年会的晚宴格外出色，也就弥补了这个缺点。  
  
除此之外，他也背负着教团的任务。他接受了教团的全套培训，学习了一些基本的格斗和武器使用，被灌输了大量急救知识。偶尔他需要传递情报和物品，通常是给他的上司和同事雷金纳德。他像往常一样上班，然后在休息时间把东西给雷金纳德就完事了。他明白加入教团意味着可能的伤亡，但是幸好他家里准备的防身武器和医疗包从来没派上过用场。  
  


3.  
  
有一天，海尔森老实本分的生活被打破了。他下班回家，发现一个陌生男人待在他的沙发里，地毯上有可疑深色污渍，旁边的茶桌上堆着一小堆鲜血染红的纱布和棉花。  
  
他吓得手里的土豆都掉了。他是正常开门回家的，在外面没有发现任何异状。这人到底是怎么进来的？他要干什么？？？  
  
“别紧张，别紧张。”陌生男人勉强地扯起缺乏血色的嘴角，朝他笑了一下，然而他的苍白脸色和右眼上的疤痕让这个笑容显得十分恐怖。  
  
“呃…………”海尔森机智地回答。  
  
“我也是一名圣殿骑士，正在执行任务。”陌生男人轻柔地说，很可能因为受伤让他无法大喊大叫。“我请求得到你的暂时庇护。”  
  
男人摸索着拿出一个小牌子给海尔森看。这是圣殿骑士的身份证，海尔森也有这么一块，在当中有一个醒目的红色十字，下面是其他信息。海尔森双手颤抖地接过身份牌，那上面的等级标识让他一下子就头昏了。他从来没见过级别这么高的圣殿骑士。他不太了解大佬们的规矩，凭直觉估计这个人跟北美地区大团长的工资应该是差不多的。而且，这个人的十字居然是黑色的。海尔森从来没听说过这样的东西。  
  
“请，请问，你是哪个部门的？”海尔森勉强提起勇气问道。  
  
“对不起，你没有权限了解相关信息。”男人说，眨了眨棕色的大眼睛，脸上出现了抱歉的神情。  
  
“噢，噢……”海尔森惊恐地说。  
  
“你有多余的房间吧？我在你这里借住几天可以吗？”男人问道。  
  
海尔森急忙点头。他觉得一旦说出个“不”字这个男人会把他当场掐死，就像捏死一只小鸡。  
  
“谢谢。”男人说。  
  
“……你需要，那个，急救药品吗？”  
  
“我找到了。”男人一指茶桌。  
  
海尔森决定不问他怎么翻出自己小心藏好的急救包的。  
  
男人在他家里过了一个周末。海尔森战战兢兢地跟他相处，还不能表现出行为异常，必须照常出门购物逛街。然后，就跟来时一样突然，某天男人消失得无影无踪。  
  
海尔森甚至不知道他的名字。因为他的身份牌上连姓名缩写都没有。两个多月后的会议上，海尔森照常在后排摸鱼，本地领导说完开场辞后提到新的北美地区大团长上任了。海尔森注意听了一下，然后就接着摸鱼了。对他来说这些事情都是非常遥远的，他连大团长的毛都没见过。自然，他也就没有把那个受伤的男人跟大团长换届联系起来。  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

4\.   
海尔森终于对自己的处境有了实感——他到底被卷进了什么危险的组织里、可能会遭遇什么意想不到的险情。那个男人像烈日下的水渍一样消失了，却在他心里留下了长久的影响。他终于深刻理解了雷金纳德向他介绍教团时，反复强调的“可能遭遇生命危险”意味着什么。  
  
如果有人想要他的命，他根本不会知道自己怎么死的。以他只有五的战斗力，毫无反抗的可能。  
  
这让海尔森很是惴惴不安了一段时间。连开会都不太摸鱼了，抬起头来认真听讲。他非常想找人倾诉这件事，或者写下来，可是男人曾经半开玩笑地对他进行了生命威胁，禁止他把自己的出现以任何方式透露给任何人/软件程序/动植物/书籍纸张/etc。虽然男人的语气是在开玩笑，但是海尔森不禁相信他肯定会说到做到。  
  
也许这就是独自背负秘密的孤独。  
  
某天下午茶，雷金纳德问海尔森有没有见过陌生的圣殿骑士路过。海尔森犹豫了一下，很快怂气占了上风，凭借多年组会报告练出来的厚脸皮，从容扯谎，成功蒙混过关。  
  
无论如何，日子还是得照常过。一段时间之后，再无任何异常事件发生，海尔森心里的红色警报慢慢解除了。想想也是，怎么会有人有那个闲情逸致专门跑来跟他这个小喽啰作对？  
  
海尔森心平气和地继续他的规律生活，讲课，做实验，申请基金，开会摸鱼。年复一年，时间过得平淡而相对比较满足。值得一提的是，某一天中午他在咖啡馆偶遇早已退休的杨振宁老爷子，甚至搭上了话。他激动坏了，连着高兴了好几天。  
  
然而，命运不会因为某个人姿态低调就放弃折磨他。一个命中注定的上午，海尔森在工作邮箱里发现了一封来自阿基里斯•达文波特的邮件。他顿时就激动了。达文波特是东北大学的一位临床医学教授，他读过好几篇达文波特发的文章。达文波特是不是有合作意向！他一直希望抱一抱某条医学领域的大腿来着。  
  
然而邮件读了几行，看起来似乎并不像是工作上的事。海尔森有些失望了。  
  
再读几行，他从椅子上缓缓站起来，打开窗户吹风，睁大双眼瞪着天空。  
  
Kaniehtí:io去世了。  
  
而且。他竟然有个儿子。  
  
已经十四岁了。

  


5\.   
  
海尔森的思绪回到了冷泉港时代。那时他还是一个贫苦的博士生，日子过得既贫穷又辛苦，每天重复看不到头的实验，从清晨熬到深夜，几近陷入抑郁，连撸一发都几乎没力气。而就在这时他遇到了漂亮的莫霍克女演员Kaniehtí:io。  
  
到现在海尔森都拿不准自己到底哪点吸引了她。Kaniehtí:io优秀又有魅力，整个纽约的男人她完全能随便挑。他长得比较好看，腰细腿长，的确；但是当时他忙到歇斯底里，每天出门穿什么衣服完全随缘，头发糊在脸的哪一边彻底随机。或许是Kaniehtí:io瞎了眼，把他读过太多论文导致的呆滞神情误以为某种忧郁深邃的气质了吧。可能这个假象很快破灭了，同居不到两个月之后，某个深夜，海尔森做完最后一板Western Blot回到出租屋，Kaniehtí:io离开了，只留下了一张字条。  
  
这是完全意料之中的。没有女孩或男孩会愿意跟一个没时间陪TA的书呆子在一起。更正，贫穷的书呆子。海尔森忧郁了几天，被导师打电话骂了一顿，爬起来去实验室加倍刻苦做实验，追赶之前两个月落下的进度。  
  
这个事儿就算过去了，又好像一直没过去。  
  
其实，他一直有意无意地关注娱乐新闻。几年前Kaniehtí:io因为一部电影，事业蒸蒸日上。但这两年却没有消息了。原来是过世了。  
  
达文波特教授的邮件里说，Kaniehtí:io和她的家人是他几十年的朋友，她两年前意外去世了，留下了一个孩子Ratonhnhaké:ton，或者叫康纳。考虑到孩子的教育和发展，康纳的祖母决定让康纳留在波士顿，而不是接回保留地，于是拜托达文波特照顾康纳。现在孩子比较大了，达文波特自感年纪老迈，无法好好照看他。征求祖母同意之后，他问问孩子的父亲，也就是海尔森，是否愿意接手照顾康纳。  
  
海尔森感到胸中充满一种莫名的火气。他的儿子已经十多岁了。他们一直都知道。然而十几年间，没有人联系他。没有人觉得应该告诉他他有了一个儿子。  
  
再一想，孩子跟着他的话，估计会受更多苦。  
  
周末，海尔森带着礼物开车去了波士顿。达文波特教授住在一栋相当精致宽敞的房子里，他一辈子不吃不喝都买不起那种。  
  
康纳是一个颇为腼腆的小伙子。海尔森第一眼就确认了，他的确是Kaniehtí:io的孩子，他的轮廓神似当年那个深色皮肤的美女。接着，海尔森发现了一些属于自己的特征，比如他的颧骨、鼻梁和下巴。  
  
看到一个年轻个体继承了自己的性状，真是一种神奇的经历。  
  
而达文波特教授如坊间流传的那样，是一个直爽健谈的老头，相当精神地拄着拐杖走来走去。海尔森跟他相谈甚欢，拐弯抹角地问他是不是愿意跟自己合作，达文波特一口回绝。  
  
“我认为那不是什么有价值的研究，肯威博士。”达文波特笑着说。

  


6\.   
  
几个月后，海尔森办妥了所有的手续，把康纳接回家了。  
  
海尔森生平第一次当爹，非常紧张。好在康纳是个老实巴交的孩子，无论生活还是学习都用不着海尔森操心。看到康纳坐在电脑前用心钻研C++的样子，海尔森不禁感慨地想起年幼的自己。  
  
原本，海尔森基本上一个人吃饱全家不饿，依靠工资和教团的补贴勉强维持着中产阶级的生活，还能定期给老父亲汇款。如今多了一个人吃饭穿衣，他有点犯愁。刚刚当父母的人都有一种不理智的冲动——想给孩子最好的。康纳一接回来，海尔森就各种开车带他去逛宜家，逛商场，去餐馆，去游乐园，给孩子办生日聚会。几个周末下来，海尔森惊觉他已经把下下个月的预算都花掉了。爱德华这个季度恐怕只能靠自己的退休金过活了。  
  
雷金纳德对海尔森的情况表示了关心，甚至百忙之中带着礼物来海尔森家里看望了这对新父子。海尔森暗搓搓问雷金纳德，有没有照顾圣殿骑士家属的福利。雷金纳德说，还真有。于是康纳也得到了一份教团的福利津贴，比海尔森的那份少一点，但足够一个青春期少年过上每月买一张游戏CD的奢靡生活了。  
  
当然，这些事情康纳都不知道。发给他的那笔钱直接进入海尔森的账户，专门用来安排他的生活所需。康纳是一个比较内向的孩子，跟父亲一块住了几个月之后还是很拘谨，把自己当客人。这个不能强求，海尔森顺其自然，没强迫他非要怎样。  
  
总之，两个人互相试探着，小心翼翼地开始了新生活。  
  
人到中年的海尔森算是找到了一份崭新的人生意义。  
  
有些时候，海尔森觉得面对康纳缺乏底气。想想康纳过去的生活——祖母是莫霍克人的族长，母亲是颇有名气的演员，临时监护人是富有的著名学者。而他海尔森呢？怪只怪肯威家族的移民美洲计划实行得太晚了。


End file.
